heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Hughes
Jeremy rode at an expensive riding school. Ty and Scott went there to do a check on the horses. Ty recommended to Jeremy that he should get medication for his horse, Buckingham. Jeremy gets a huge attitude about the medications and refuses. Ty and Jeremy become enemies. Afterwards Amy tries to convince Jeremy to follow Scott and Ty's advice but Jeremy still refuses. Amy is confused as to why Jeremy won't help his horse so she follows him to his house (a trailer). Once she's there Jeremy admits that he could never afford the medication for Buckingham as he can barely afford cereal. Amy tells Ty and Ty gives Jeremy a four month supply of free samples for Buckingham. Amy also helps arrange a situation where Jeremy can earn money by giving Mallory jumping lessons. Mallory is smitten with Jeremy and he knows this, so he uses it to his advantage. He gives her a nickname, "Sweetcheeks," and divulges his secret to jumping, a mantra. Meanwhile he has started dating Cassandra Fay, But they struggle to keep there burning love a secret. After some time Buckingham gets worse. It is revealed that he should either be retired or go through a de-nerving surgery that would eliminate any feeling in his hoof. Cassandra supports the de-nerving as it has proven to extend the careers of high performance animals by a year or more while Amy is opposed because it is dangerous and not good for the animal. Jeremy begins to lean towards the de-nerving as jumping is how he makes money and he cannot afford to retire Buckingham, but then he sees Phoenix jump the paddock fence. He convinces Mallory to let him try and ride Phoenix during one of their lessons while Amy is gone. Amy arrives as Phoenix is resisting and angrily tells Jeremy to get off the horse. It is here that Jeremy tries to make a deal with Amy: he'll retire Buckingham and not go through with the surgery if she allows him to ride Phoenix for the rest of the season. As Amy is considering the possibility of allowing Jeremy to ride Phoenix (she's torn between Phoenix being Georgie's horse and saving Buckingham) they both attend a party at Ty's trailer. While there Jeremy learns that Amy does not drink and begins to spike her drink with vodka to make her drunk. While in her drunken state Amy agrees to allow Jeremy to ride Phoenix and tells him she'll speak to Georgie. Later on Amy changes her mind after realizing what Jeremy did and that Phoenix and Georgie have too special of a bond. When she tells Jeremy of the change he gets angry and leaves Maggie's telling her it's her fault. Soon after, Jeremy schedules a date with Ty. And then, Buckingham's de-nerving surgery. Amy confronts him, and he tells her again that it's her fault because she wouldn't let him ride Phoenix. Ty delivers a pre-surgery medication to Buckingham before leaving the clinic and denotes it on the surgical chart. The next morning Cassandra finds Buckingham dead, an overdose from the medication Ty delivered. Jeremy tells Ty and Scott that he will sue them for killing his horse, which he had insured for $100,000. This results in Ty getting fired from Scott's clinic, as he is seen as a liability, and having trouble at vet school--all of which make Jeremy very happy. After hearing from Amy that Buckingham should not have been worth more than around $50,000, Ty realizes Jeremy likely killed Buckingham for the insurance money. He sees that Cassandra had given Jeremy a nickname on her phone and asks her if he was there that night and she says that he was, but never left her sight. Ty questions Cassandra again after she and Jeremy break up. This time she does not insist that he never left her sight, but she will not admit it and says that Jeremy would never kill his horse. This causes Ty to become even more suspicious towards Jeremy and convinces him to further his investigation. Ty then breaks into Jeremy's trailer to try and find evidence that Jeremy killed Buckingham. He did not find physical evidence, but did see Jeremy researching drugs that would kill horses (including the one that did) in his search history. Jeremy arrives home while Ty is searching so Ty steals the laptop and climbs out the window. Jeremy does not catch Ty inside the trailer, but does see Ty's truck driving off. That night Ty arrives to his trailer with Jeremy sitting on his bed drinking a beer. When Ty makes a move towards Jeremy, Jeremy points a shotgun at him and asks for his laptop. Ty gives it to him and as Jeremy is leaving asks what it was like for Jeremy to kill Buckingham. Jeremy leaves without answering. Ty approaches Cassandra a third time about whether or not Jeremy was ever out of her sight. At first she is reluctant to say anything believing that "it doesn't matter" as it's not proof of anything. However, as Ty speaks to Scott, Cassandra admits that she left Jeremy alone for a few minutes while she went to pick up takeout from Maggie's. She said that when she got back Jeremy was acting weird and abruptly left. Scott decides to then call the police. When the police arrive at Jeremy's trailer they find several bodies hidden within the closets. But it is too late and not just for Jeremy. Although we haven't seen the last of Jeremy we can assume that he is out there somewhere probably killing horses and people. Category:Heartland Category:Heartland Characters Category:Characters